Kisses From a Rose
by Moonchild10
Summary: Tamaki x Haruhi. There is something eerie in the way she can't bring herself to look away from his strangely beautiful eyes, but she dismisses it as a moment of weakness. Every girl has them, she tells herself. Now being extended!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me._

_This story is basically a collection of moments between Tamaki and Haruhi as they gradually fall for each other. Each segment is based on a word prompt :3 I'd like to dedicate this story to my wonderful friends at the Ouran RP boards: Roxii, Kaoru, Matsuki, Haruhi, and Chi. (Long live plaid! XD) And to Rosychan, who asked me to write another fic about Tamaki and Haruhi. I love you all so much! _

* * *

**Beginning**

The first time she meets Suoh Tamaki, it is a complete mess. She wanders into the music room searching for solitude, and finds _them_ instead, which is more than a bit unsettling for her. Why does she always get more than she bargains for? Those indigo eyes flash and sparkle excitedly in her direction as he speaks to her, his soft blonde hair falling unceremoniously into his eyes as he moves energetically around the room.

Haruhi knows it's mostly his fault that she happens to stumble backward, that she happens to hit that pedestal that stands so unwisely in the center of the room. And as the vase falls, it falls in slow motion. She watches it, tries to catch it, because she knows unconsciously that if it does hit the floor these people will become intertwined in her life somehow. She grasps desperately at it, trying to remedy the situation.

But nevertheless, the vase shatters into a thousand glittering pieces. And with it shatters the remainder of her normal life. From the moment she sees the determined look in those eyes of his, she knows that she will be paying for her indiscretions for years to come in more ways than one. Because in those eyes she sees a person who will not give up easily.

**Eyes**

As a Host, Haruhi must admit she enjoys herself far more than she did as the club's dog. She actually enjoys getting acquainted with the ladies; it is a good way to interact with people while still keeping a bit of distance. It is an odd feeling, being made into something for girls to fangirl over when she is secretly a girl herself. But this is not something to worry about; she must concentrate on doing her job. Of course, it's more than a little difficult trying to do so when Tamaki is watching her so intently.

She can feel his eyes in the back of her head when she turns away from him, can feel him keeping his overprotective watch on her from his place on the next sofa. He is the only person she has ever met who is shameless enough not to at least pretend he wasn't staring when she looks at him. He just keeps those smiling eyes focused on her and locks them with hers when she glances at him. It's nearly impossible to look away from those eyes, as many a girl will contest if she asks them, and she finds that working is harder than it should be when she is faced with them. They are neither blue nor purple, but somewhere in between, a harmony of colors that calls to mind the end of a sunset, just before darkness creeps in. There is something eerie in the way she can't bring herself to look at anything else. But she dismisses it as a moment of weakness. Every girl has them, she tells herself.

**Host**

As far as hosts go, Tamaki is by far one of the best. Haruhi has little to go by, but as far as she can tell he certainly must be good. The ladies giggle and swoon and he plays his part flawlessly, fawning over them and always knowing exactly what to say. But the strange part is, Haruhi can see sincerity in his eyes with every word, as though he isn't just making it up... as though he really does think every girl he speaks to is as beautiful and special as he says. It is of course a charming thought, but Haruhi isn't ready to buy it just yet. She watches the blonde smile and give out roses, pour tea and kiss hands, and eventually she starts to believe that maybe he really isn't just full of it. Maybe all that sincerity she senses coming from him really is genuine.

"Haruhi-kun? Are you alright?" asks a light feminine voice, which makes her realize she has been ignoring her own clients.

As far as hosts go, Haruhi is not at all bad. Tamaki has plenty to go by, and as far as he can tell she is certainly skilled. She listens intently to what the girls have to say and when she compliments them, she is always sincere. She does not waste time on idle flattery or charm and spends her time making them feel like they are really spending quality time together, like they are really getting to know each other. And he can't help but think, does she treat them the way she wants to be treated? Is Haruhi the kind of girl who dislikes being fawned over as much as she acts like she does? He once wondered if it was just a modest front, but now he isn't so sure. He watches her smile and make conversation, laugh and pour tea. And he starts to think maybe he would like her to be _his _host for a while.

"Tamaki-kun? Are you okay?" asks a concerned female voice, which makes me realize he has been ignoring his own clients.

**Family**

Tamaki has declared them a "family". He has named himself the father, and Kyouya the mother. And of course, Haruhi is their daughter. They are a mismatched, dysfunctional little family. Tamaki has found a way to transfer his strange urge to protect her onto a canvas of this theoretical family, and it is a relief not to wonder if perhaps what he feels is something a bit more. And now it is just fine to voice his opinions on how cute Haruhi is. Because she is his daughter! What proud, loving father wouldn't find her cute? It is no longer perverted to long to see her in a frilly dress or feminine skirt. That is what fathers want, isn't it!? Tamaki keeps himself content with this thought.

It is nice, having a family so closely knit. Since he last saw his mother he has not felt such a close bond of kinship. Kyouya has always been like family to him, but now that they have a "daughter" between them he can feel free to gush and shout and embrace his new family as much as he pleases. Because though the other hosts see it as just Tamaki being Tamaki and letting it all be in fun, Tamaki honestly needs this. There is a loneliness and a vulnerability he hates to show the world that hides somewhere behind his usual consciousness. But now with this new chapter of reality begun, the one with Haruhi always there and always within his reach, his smiles are always genuine, never forced.

Could there be something more than family here, he wonders occasionally as he feels a tug of warmth in his chest when Haruhi smiles. Could this be something else? But he must dismiss it, because at this moment such things are far too complicated to grasp, and he is afraid of them.

**Storm**

For reasons Tamaki has never understood, he adores thunderstorms. The bright, exciting light and the tremendous noise of the thunder have always exhilarated him. Apparently, however, Haruhi does not share his sentiments, judging by the way she leaped into a wardrobe the instant the first crash of thunder sounded. And so, it was this odd order of things that led to him holding her tightly in his arms, her head buried safely under his chin. With every boom of the thunder, she would squeak or tremble, and it made him ache to see her afraid.

"It's okay," he said softly into the soft hair beneath his lips. "It's going to be alright." as she stands nestled against him, that warmth in his chest rises yet again, and though he does his best to push it back down it stays right where it is. A tug of affection, nothing more, and suddenly he finds himself holding her far too tight.

"Sempai..." she croaks, "You're crushing me."

He loosens his grip. "Sorry, Haruhi," he tells her quietly, lowering the both of them to the floor, where they sit in silence save for Haruhi's small fear sounds that she does her best to stifle. There is something undeniably wonderful in the fact that he is standing here holding her, that she is holding him back, and that he can almost feel their hearts beating in synch. She smells warm a sweet and every bit as wonderful as he could have imagined. But why has he ever imagined that? It is a question that won't stop running through his head.

**Smile**

Haruhi can't help but notice as time goes by that Tamaki has a wonderful smile. When he is happy, it breaks across his face like a sunrise running across the horizon. His entire face lights up, his eyes sparkle, and the room is brightened significantly by that smile. His smiles are never faked or forced, however. She can see genuine happiness in his face, hear it in his voice as he moves extravagantly around the room. He waves his arms in excitement as he speaks, rambling on about any number of things. Sometimes she listens and sometimes she doesn't, but whatever the case she likes to watch him sparkle.

Haruhi has the most adorable smile Tamaki has ever seen. It only took one smile for him to realize it, and since then he has been hooked. Her smile is like a flower blooming; small at first, almost hesitant, but then it grows and widens, lighting up any space and making him smile himself. When she smiles and laughs, it makes him feel giddy and glad all over with a feeling of complete contentment. There has never been anything quite so wonderful in his life as the sight of that smile. Sometimes he will speak to her to see if he can make that smile grow, other times he won't, but whatever the case he loves to watch her shine.

**Gratitude**

When Haruhi gets out of the bath on Sunday morning, the doorbell rings. She has to hurry to get into her clothes before whoever is standing at the door decides to take their leave. When she finally does make it to the door, her hair still dripping wet, a certain blonde host stands before her, wearing a blue sweater and a smile.

"Haruhi!" he chirps happily, his eyes glittering in pure pleasure. She finds herself happy to see him too, and she steps back to let him in. Rays of sunlight from outside come in with him.

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing here?" she asked, though not harshly. Not rudely. She even smiles a bit, honestly happy to see him standing there when she knows there are a million much better places he could be right now.

"I came to say thank you..." he sounds almost shy, which is a rare occurrence. Standing there in the living room, he looks oddly small, and he lifts his eyes to hers with more restraint than usual. "For bringing me back... for making me see that I was needed."

"You already thanked me, sempai," she reminds him, touching his arm lightly. "You don't need to do it again. It was nothing, really..." _Did you really think I would let you leave me?_

"But it wasn't nothing," suddenly, he is moving, and in a display that only he would dare attempt, he has grabbed her and pulled her fiercely against his chest. Haruhi is surprised beyond action, but the blonde doesn't seem to care. He has bent slightly and nestled his face into the crook of her neck. "I thought I needed to go to be happy... I thought if I went with Éclair and was able to see Mother, things would fall into place," his lips are warm as they move, brushing lightly against her skin. "But you showed me how wrong I was. Because when you were in danger I realized that... I could never stand to be so far away from you, to not be able to be there when you needed me."

"Sempai..." Haruhi says softly, slightly stunned. She has always known there was more to him than the others gave him credit for, but she is still surprised by the candor of his words. He smells fresh and light, just as always, and she tentatively buries her face against his chest and keeps it there. _I couldn't stand be to away from you, either_, she wants to say. But the words get lost somewhere between her brain and her mouth. So she says nothing.

Tamaki pulls away slightly and gives her the warmest smile she has ever seen. They simply stare at each other for a moment, and Haruhi knows they are both waiting for the other to speak, to say what so desperately needs to be said. She hates herself for remaining silent and being a coward, but the moment slips away.

* * *

_I'll post the second part very soon, since it's already mostly finished. Before I do, feel free to send me a few more word prompts you'd like to see used in it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori still owns Ouran… for now!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys! 8D This chapter is for Tae-ane, Rosychan, Devatron2000, and saru-invasion. And of course my bestest friend Savannah, who forced Ouran on me in the first place XD Thanks for putting up with me since grade school. _

**

* * *

****Reach**

Tamaki has a girlfriend.

Just that fact in itself makes her feel ill. The fact that it could have been her makes her feel even worse. Because she knows how close she was. She knows if she had only spoken, broken that thick silence that lie between them at that moment, that things would have turned out differently. Now, though he is still her dear friend, there is a tiny, invisible distance between them. Now, to touch him, she has to reach. To feel worthy of his attention, she has to make excuses to herself for why she was silent. To hold him, she has to make some sorry attempt to pretend she is giving him nothing more than a friendly squeeze. And deep down beneath it all, she is miserable. She watches Tamaki with that girl and reminds herself that he should be allowed to have fun. He is a third year; his carefree high school life will be over soon. But it still makes her feel slightly dead inside.

The fact that she is still a host despite that fact that she is now a second year and her gender is known is nothing short of remarkable to her. But her work takes her mind off of the fact that he eluded her grasp. Though she is not foolishly sentimental in the way that Tamaki is, she knows instinctively that there is something terribly wrong with the two of them not being together. But she doesn't know how to remedy it now.

Tamaki's eyes are desperate when he looks at her now and then, as though silently saying "Why didn't you say it?" she knows that he could have spoken first, but he would never put his own happiness before hers, would never force a confession on her unless he knew she wanted to hear it. "Why?" those eyes ask her, "Why didn't you say it?"

But she has no answers.

**Tumble**

Tamaki has been dumped.

It hurts Haruhi to see him this way, with that subtle sadness in the corners of his smile as he talks to her. It hurts her to see his eyes so devoid of their usual glitter when he talks to customers. But little by little, the sunshine in his smile comes back and her pain subsides. Soon he is once again flitting around like a bird in the third music room, his eyes and smile radiating a glow in the air. He is radiant and she feels muddy and low beside him, so unable to recover from the smallest of disappointments when he can take all the pain in the world and still keep shining. He has taken a tumble and come back brighter than ever, when she is still a coward afraid to show him her feelings.

"Oh, Haruhi!" he gushes, an arm thrown in a fatherly way around her shoulders. "Tomorrow we're doing a jungle theme, and the twins' mother designed you the most wonderful leaf dress!"

"Okay," she replies, giving him a slight smile that he returns with ten times the joy.

She fears she doesn't deserve to hold the place in his heart that she does.

**Freedom**

Tamaki hates to admit it, but he is honestly happy to be free from his relationship. It feels, in a way, that an enormous weight has been lifted. He had not expected it, but being with someone who is not Haruhi is far more unpleasant than it sounds for him. Being free now, his initial heartbreak at being left yet again by someone he cares for melts away, and he is left with the carefree weightlessness of a songbird. It has taken that one setback to show him how important these feelings for Haruhi are, and now he is no longer afraid to uncage them. His need to restrain his emotions is finally gone, and he makes the most of it whenever possible.

"You look beautiful today," he tells her, kissing her hand tenderly. He swears he actually sees her blush, and this pleases him.

"I'm just in my uniform," she reminds him awkwardly. "I look the same as I do every day."

"And you look beautiful every day," Tamaki declares, looking as deeply into her eyes as she will let him before she turns away and the moment between them is broken. But he smiles anyway, because the warmth of this deep affection for the girl makes him happy regardless of the situation. He carries this sunshine with him wherever he goes.

**Unconditional**

Tamaki can't help but beam at her as they walk down the hallway together. For a summerhouse, the one the Ootori family owns is enormous even by his own standards, and he has convinced Haruhi to allow him to walk her to her room so she doesn't get lost.

"Thanks, Tamaki," she flashes him a small smile as she says it. "For walking me."

"It's my pleasure," the blonde assures her with a wink. "I wouldn't want you getting lost!"

They are largely silent for most of the walk, and when they reach Haruhi's room Tamaki makes sure to open the door for her. The sound of the rain hitting the windows is nearly deafening, and Haruhi looks down at her feet, unwilling to ask for his company. He chuckles inwardly at her stubbornness.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asks her, as if he doesn't notice her discomfort, as if it is his idea alone. This is the best way to avoid any embarrassment on her part. "In case the thunder starts up?"

"Thank you," is all she says, looking slightly surprised at the offer as he closes the door behind them. And as the storm begins to rage and Tamaki sits on the edge of the bed and cradles her against his chest, he can't keep the smile off his face. This moment is completely perfect. He strokes Haruhi's hair gently with his fingertips, perfectly certain that she can hear his heart hammering in his chest. He doesn't care. He smiles, he rocks her, he breathes her in. And he realizes at this moment that no matter what happens, he will always care for her this much. No matter how many times they fight, no matter where their separate lives go, he adores her unconditionally, and he would gladly give her his soul.

**Safe**

Haruhi keeps her face buried against his shirt. She is almost deaf to the crashes and flashes of the storm at this moment, with his arms locked around her and his hands caressing her hair. She can barely breathe beneath the crushing wave of emotion that enfolds them. She is so close to him she can hear his heartbeat, and it is hammering as much as her own. His breath is soft against her hair, and she nuzzles closer. She feels like a child for believing that nothing in the world can harm her when he holds her in his arms, but it is impossible to imagine unpleasantness when they are so close together.

_Say it_... her brain whispers to her, and she does her best to follow its orders. All that comes out is a sort of squeaking noise, and Tamaki rocks her slightly, misinterpreting it as a sound of fear.

"I promise I'll keep you safe," he whispers. One hand strokes her face, and her breath catches in her throat. His lips press lightly against her hair, and she is rendered completely helpless. One of her hands clutches gently at his shirt and he whispers lightly against her hair. She has never felt so secure in her life.

**Gamble**

He asks to see her privately after school, and she almost says no, almost fears that she will remain silent this time as well. It comes as a shock to her that he has asked, especially when she knows that the implications of this are too big for her to grasp. She wants to run away. But his smile is too warm when he asks her, his eyes too hopeful, and she can't crush the hope she sees in them. He is the most sensitive person she has ever known, and the kindest. She will not be responsible for causing him more disappointment.

They meet in the rose garden after the day's final period. The sun is warm, the roses are in full bloom, and Haruhi can't bring herself to stop shaking. Tamaki sits beside her at the small table. Here in the gazebo that the two discovered on that day the club played games outside, he is at ease. He doesn't seem to share her fear.

"Haruhi..." he said softly to break the silence, and she looks up at him slowly. What if she ruins this chance too? What if their lives become an endless cycle of coming so close to each other and then slipping apart? What if she is doomed to never have the courage to have the one thing she wants more than anything? She is not accustomed to being so uncertain. It is a symptom of falling for someone like Tamaki, she knows.

"Yes?" she answers him quietly. Their eyes meet, and for a moment breathing is impossible. It isn't normal for her to be so caught up in emotion, and she tries to shake off this feeling, but she is helpless. When she first met him, she had vowed to be one of the few girls who would not fall under his spell, and yet she has. She has fallen hard. And so she waits for him to speak, knowing that this moment, and these feelings, are important.

Tamaki watches her for a moment, smiling silently. But at first, he doesn't speak. Instead, he leans forward and looks her straight in the eye, barely an inch away from her. "Haruhi..." he whispers, his eyes catching hers once more. "Do you want this?"

"What?" she is more than a bit surprised by the strange question.

"You know what I mean," he is serious for a moment, an intensity overtaking his features that is rarely seen in such a place. He seems intent on waiting for an answer, but then changes his mind completely and moves forward in one fluid motion, bringing their lips together gently. Haruhi is so surprised, she swears she is going to go unconscious. Of all the things he could have done, this is the most unexpected. But she falls deep into the kiss, letting go of her fears far more easily than she would normally allow. His mouth is soft and warm, and it covers hers with the unspoken promise that everything will be alright. She clings to him tightly and feels one of his hands in her hair, the other pulling her against him. His scent mixes with that of the roses that surround them, his hair tickles her forehead, and she feels like laughing out loud. This moment is beautiful, and for a beat she wishes she could remain in it forever. But eventually he does pull away, giving her a look that is something between sheepishness and delight.

"I'm sorry," he says, but his eyes are dancing.

"That's alright," she whispers, trying to find herself where she got lost in the moment.

"Haruhi..." he seems on the verge of bursting as he takes her hand delicately, holding her fingers gently as he places a gentlemanly kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm tired of all this foolishness we've been putting ourselves through," he swallows, "I love you!"

Slightly taken aback by the enormity of this confession, Haruhi blinks into the sunlight over his shoulder, trying to gain her bearings. When she looks back at him, he is smiling nervously and expectantly at her, a fragile hope shimmering in his eyes. "Tamaki..." she begins clumsily, not exactly sure where to start. "I have... feelings for you too. I'm not sure if they're _love_, but I do know that they're something more than friendship."

Tamaki looks about ready to smother her with joy, but for once he uses self-control, and Haruhi is grateful. "Does this mean you'll..." she has never seen him so timid, and it is odd to her that he is acting this way. "Be mine, Haruhi?" his eyes tremble as he speaks those words, and the way he is looking at her suggests that he might just up and die if he is forced to take them back.

"Yes," the words come out almost without her consent, but for once she doesn't mind because Tamaki is smiling at her in a way that makes her worry he's going to explode before he pounces on her in a very undignified manner, virtually trembling with excitement. He nuzzles against her, and she gives him a tight squeeze, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Haruhi!" Tamaki gushes happily, pulling back and taking her hands in his. "I promise I won't make you regret it!" he squeezes her fingers lightly and gives her the happiest smile she has ever seen.

"I know," she tells him truthfully with a small smile. "I trust you."

Tamaki seems delighted at this, and he leans over to slide an arm around her waist. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asks, and it sounds so cliché and Haruhi almost laughs.

"That's okay, I think I'd rather stay here for a while longer," she doesn't want this time to end, not just yet.

"Me too," Tamaki smiles and pulls her gently against him. She smiles, and as she sits and tips her head back, feeling the warm breeze on her cheeks, she can't help but think that maybe there really is a way to find a happy ending.

* * *

_I might add another chapter if anyone wants one. Let me know guys? Eh? :puppy eyes:_


End file.
